devonkedevmahadevfandomcom-20200213-history
12
Forgiving Sati for writing Shiva's name on the lotuses, Daksh surprises everyone. Sati demands for a more elusive punishment, but Daksh, taking the blame on himself for being excessively hard-hearted, praises Sati for her dedication towards fulfilling the punishment.Getting Sati involved in the arrangements for the spring festival, Daksh tells Bhrigu about his intentions behind forgiving Sati.On being questioned by Prasuti, Daksh clears his stand saying that he is fulfilling his duties of a father by protecting Sati and says that he will decide Sati's fate. As ordered by Daksh, when the maids go to dispose the lotuses with Shiva's name, Nandi walks into the palace disguising his real identity. Previous Episode: 11 Next Episode: 13 Synopsis Sati sobs and tries to convince that she never intended to do this,everybody is sad for her and Dash is furious At once we see a hand on Sati's head which was trying to pacify her.It was Daksha,who is seen wearing an affectionate smiling and everyone waits for them to speak up. Dakasha then starts"Its not your fault my child,its all mine...All this mental stress is my giving and thus the result had to be this.And he gently mollify a wiping Sati. "I understand,but what sadness me that you had to bear all this turmoil all alone,you never complained... you had all the rights,didn't you? I was angry with what Sati did,not with Sati."he continues. "I never intended to insult you father,your honor is my topmost priority..believe me i don't know how all this has happened."Sati clarifies "Forget all this,it is not your fault dear"Daksha replies "How do i forget Father,i have again dishonored your pride,how do i forget "Sati sobs again and Prasuti consoles her by saying that she (Sati) did not do it on purpose. Sati again asks for prayashchit and this time more rigorousness than before for which Daksha says that there is no need for her to do it again "A Prajapati lost to a father" he utters Forgive your father and now have some food(Vishnu bhojan) And asks Sati not to think or discuss about this issue again,I would want to see you like you always used to be,the sweet,happy n every smiling one. Daksh feeds Sati with his hands,he then informs her about the Vasant ritu fest which is nearing she needs to prepare for it . Aditi informs her that all those trees in the garden have grown lifeless without. Then Sati gets reminded that she has to forgotten to water them and asks Daskh to take her leave All of a sudden Daskh keeps a straight face as they leave, which Prasuti observes In the garden a few sevikas come out of the palace with a sack full of Lotus flowers from Sati's room in order to dispose them.One of the sevikas shows her concern on through off those lotus flowers written with Shiva's name.. A person stands at a safe distance from the garden They are in a fix taht what would they do with those ,as they cant dispose them insulting Shivji and keep them by disobeying Prajapat's orders "Stop" A Shout stops those sevikas from advancing forward The person comes near those sevikas and asks them to give those flowers to him The person is non other than Nandi ji Prajapati-Rishi Bhrigu I have a doubt prajapati " Maharishi Bhrigu asks Daksha asks him what it was. "When we saw Shiva's name on the lotus flowers we where very much tensed,of to how you would react to it,but looking at your reaction we all where amazed"Mahrishi bhrigu replies. "I have forgotten Sati,but there is a big reason behind it like i said i will be writing Sati's fate.People like Shiv and Dhatichi had made a deep effect on her,the more i persuade her to stay away from them,the more she'll be attracted towards them,its human nature I learnt it the harder way .He is not gonna win and I'll not let him win.Thus i have busied Sati in Vasantostav's fest. As he finishes ,they see Prasuti standing in front of them with a questing face. "Your fight is with Mahdev then why are you dragging Sati into all this?"She questions "I very well know what im doing,Shiv n his disciple have made Sati as a medium to reach me.Im just saving my daughter im doing my duty as a father.im not gonna let anyone take my daughter away from me"he says Now again the sevikas are in a fix whether to give him the flowers or not.They doubt if there is anything conspicuous abt this request of his. He requests them to give those lotus flowers to him mean while Sati and her sisters where passing by the main door of the palace to go to the garden. Sati comes to them an inquires them abt issue,nandi sees her and a wave of overwhelming happiness and devotion stikes him and At once nandi falls on her feet. To which Sati says that he shouldn't be doing that as she is younger to him.Im grateful that i have got your sight(Darshan) Mother, he requests Sati to give away those flowers to him.Sati asks what would he do of so many flowers? "these lotus flowers are very dear to me,and i cant bare to see them thrown away like this"He cries Sati permits him to take the flowers with him. Rishi Kashyap observes all this..from one end In the mean time Daskh and Maharishi Bhrigu see all this happening and Dasha is perturbed to see Nandi witth Satii in the garden Category:Episodes